Ferolar Grizzleclaw
Ferolar is a male night elf druid on Moon Guard. All art on this page is drawn by Baenhoof (Ferolar's player), and is not to be used elsewhere. =Appearance= (Taken directly from his RSP) To anyone knowledgeable of that sort of thing, the kaldorei was a druid, and had clearly spent a great deal of his time as a large bear. Some of the attributes now showed on his true form. And indeed, he was a bear of a kaldorei. He was a hulking, wide-set brute. Old, far past his prime, with streaks of white beginning to show in his unkempt beard and mutton chops. There were wrinkles around his eyes and the corners of his lips- the evidence of scowls and grins long since passed. Ferolar's aging form still yet rippled with thick muscle and bore a bit of extra weight otherwise. He was no stranger to war, his skin heavily scarred, the most noticeable gash being on the side of his upper lip. Each bulky shoulder bore a large mark in faded black ink- identical to the markings commonly found on the shoulders of bear druids while shifted. Where a human man might have a smattering of chest hair when shirtless, Ferolan instead bore thick fur, almost, leading down below his belt. Likewise on his back, with a small mane following his spine and ending just below the belt. There were tufts of fur on his elbows as well. His thick-knuckled fingers ended in short, thick claws instead of normal fingernails. =Personality= Ferolar is very old and (mostly) wise. He tends to stay neutral in most matters, rarely voicing an opinion besides his urging to keep an open mind and consider the bigger picture before delving into personal grudges. He is, for a kaldorei, blunt and to the point. Crotchety and grumpy on the worst of days, sagely and patient on the best of them. He is driven and ferocious when called to defend balance- in nature, in life, and in good and evil. =History= Ferolar was a carpenter in Zin'Aszhari pre-Sundering. He made an honest living with honest work, coming home each night to his mate- a woman who designed jewelry. When the demons began to stream through the portal, Ferolar and his mate fled for their lives and the forests. They were soon enlisted against them by the improvised army, and while Ferolar barely made it through the ordeal in one piece, his mate did not. Ferolar was one of the first night elven druids under Malfurion. However, he soon divulged from that path, seeing the wisdom and use in specializing in a singular shapeshift form. Ferolar became a Druid of the Claw, taking up the totem of the bear. It was with this he began to take on the brunt of the bearlike attributes he currently posesses. Ferolar, like most other druids, slept in the Emerald Dream during the Long Vigil and was on the frontlines of the Battle of Mount Hyjal once awoken. He has since joined the Cenarion Circle. =The Cataclysm & Present Day= Ferolar began to suspect, after his experiences with the Cenarion Circle in Ahn'Qiraj, that a corruption on Deathwing's scale might be due to the rise of an Elder God. The Circle was tied up with other matters, such as the mysterious death of Fandral Staghelm and the siege on Mt. Hyjal. Ferolar declined to begin an investigation into the Cataclysm, taking matters into his own hands. He has focused his energies on routing what will be revealed as N`zoth and his followers and to restore Azeroth to balance with the Brotherhood of the Dawn. Category:Alliance Druid Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance